Rumor Has It
by Dramatic-Uke
Summary: Rumors are taking over Hogwarts. But thats normal, what isn't normal is that they're all about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.


I don't own Harry Potter nor the lyrics in this fic. The song is Rumor Has It, Adele. Italics is thought, bold is lyrics.

* * *

Hogwarts is filled with rumors day in and day out. Mostly their about students hair, the latest trends, the quidditch teams and of course who's going out with who. But it seems that lately the only thing that Hogwarts is buzzing about is the status of school rivals Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Speaking of which Harry has heard about the last rumor he wants to hear from his girlfriend Ginny. Looking up from Ginny's face he sees Malfoy and his little parasite Pansy hanging off his arm as they walk through the dungeons to Potions class.

_Perfect_ Harry thought.

He shakes off Ginny and storms towards his enemy.

"MALFOY!" He shouts. The blond turns and slides out of Pansy's grasp as he sees Potter stomping towards him.

"Potter, what in the hell do you wan…" The rest is cut off by Harry as he grabs the blond's robes and drags him into a nearby classroom. Harry pushes Malfoy into the room then turns to magically lock the door before turning back to the unhappy Slytherin.

"What the fuck Potter! What is the meaning of this" Huffs Malfoy.

Harry motions to the door where banging is being heard.

"**She, she ain't real,**

**She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,**

**She is a stranger,**

**You and I have history,**

**Or don't you remember?"**

Malfoy rolled his eyes. _I remember quite well. Our escapades weren't worth nothing you dolt._

"Potter this isn't the fucking time for this. We had a few moments together and that was it. I'm marrying Pansy. My father wants me too and her family has money to add to the Malfoy's. So just drop it."

"**Sure, she's got it all."** Harry steps closer to Draco pushing him up against the wall. **"But, baby, is that really what you want?"** He leans down gives a quick kiss to the blonde before turning away and speaking again.

"**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,**

**She made a fool out of you,**

**And, boy, she's bringing you down,**

**She made your heart melt,**

**But you're cold to the core,"** Harry turned and smirked back at Malfoy.

"**Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore,"**

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"**Rumor has it,** Pansy likes Blaise,

**Rumor has it**, their fucking,

**Rumor has it,** that you don't care,

**Rumor has it,** that you don't really love her,

**Rumor has it,** you love someone else,

**Rumor has it,** that that someone else is a boy,

**Rumor has it,** that it's another 8th year,

**Rumor has it,** that it's me."

Malfoy steps forward towards Potter and shoves him back.

"Oh yeah and what about the rumors about you huh, Potter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Bullshit Potter! What about you and Ginny?" Malfoy shoves him again.

"**She, is half your age,**

**But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,**

**I heard you've been missing me,**

**You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,"**

"I haven't told anyone shit!" Harry spit out. Malfoy slams him into the opposite wall.

"You lying fucking twat you told Hermione and it's gotten around the whole school." Harry looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy growled.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about.

**Like when we creep out and she ain't around,**

**Haven't you heard the rumors?"** Malfoy steps away from Harry and starts shouting.

"**Bless YOUR soul, you've got your head in the clouds,**

**You made a fool out of me,**

**And, boy, you're bringing me down,**

**You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,"** The blonde steps closer to Harry and whispers in his ear.

"**But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for.**

**Rumor has it,** you hate being with Ginny

**Rumor has it,** she's driving you crazy

**Rumor has it**, you don't talk much

**Rumor has it,** you plan to break up

**Rumor has it,** that you're gay

**Rumor has it,** that you have someone else in mind

**Rumor has it,** that it's me." Draco leans forward for a kiss of his own but Harry cuts him off.

"**Rumor has it,** you'd rather me in Voldemort's clutches than in yours!"

Draco backs away startled. He turns away ashamed. He had said that but he didn't think it would get back to Harry nor did he even mean it.

"**All of these words whispered in my ear,**

**Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,**

**Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,"** The blonde turns back to Harry and kisses him softly.

"**People say crazy things,**

**Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,**

**Just 'cause you heard it,"** Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek.

"**Rumor has it,** I'm leaving Ginny." Draco grinned.

"**Rumor has it,** I'm leaving Pansy" Harry smiled again.

"**Rumor has it,** I'm going out with someone else"

"**Rumor has it,** I am too."

"**Rumor has it,** I love them."

"**Rumor has it,** the feeling is mutual" Draco said with a smile

"**Rumor has it,** I'm gay"

"**Rumor has it,** I'm a poof" They both laughed.

"**Rumor has it,** mine's a Slytherin" Harry wagled his eyebrows.

"**Rumor has it,** mine's a Gryffindor" Draco shrugged.

"**Rumor has it,** we're coming out"

"**Rumor has it,** the closet doors are open"

"**Rumor has it,** we're doing it now" Draco raised his eyebrows before saying…

"**Rumor has it,** the rumors are true"

Harry pulled Draco in for one last kiss before they unlocked the door and stepped out to what looked like half the school with Ginny and Pansy standing directly in front of them. Harry and Draco looked directly at their soon to be ex's, motioned to each other and said…

"**But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for."**

They clasped hands, walked away from the shocked crowds and made their way to the Room of Requirement as they had many times before.

* * *

This is what happens when I listen to Adele and read Drarry at the same time. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
